Le reflet
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce qu'il y a les souvenirs, le vaisseau et les sentiments refoulés. OS.


**Le reflet**

Seul. Enfin. Dans ses quartiers. Après des jours et des nuits à batailler, de corps avec le vaisseau, en passerelle. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et eu l'impression que le rôle du capitaine quittait ses épaules avec elle. Ce dépouillement ne lui plut guère. Pas plus que le craquement mélancolique des boiseries de sa cabine spacieuse. Il eut un instant le réflexe de fuir pour rejoindre les espaces, plus animés, de l'équipage mais quelque chose le clouait là. La socialisation, ça allait quelques instants, surtout pour un solitaire ; un loup d'une beauté redoutable malgré les signes que la vie avaient gravés à même la peau, dans la chair. Harlock avait perdu l'habitude des caresses et de la tendresse. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. De fait, tout geste ou effleurement lui paraissait électrique, lui faisant descendre le long de l'échine une sensation désagréable, faisant ressurgir des courants déplaisants. On n'approchait pas le Capitaine. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher Tochirô, dans ses débordements légendaires et marqués, de lui manifester son affection par des gestes. Le corps entier d'Harlock se tendait et il devait fournir un effort prodigieux pour le tolérer. Tochirô était ainsi fait : c'était une boule d'émotions. Alors que le Capitaine intériorisait, masque plaqué au visage alors que le monde autour de lui s'effondrait. Etait-ce ceci, la valeur d'un homme ? de ne montrer aucune émotion ? à dire vrai, c'était devenu une habitude, un fonctionnement quasi-sécurisant pour le Capitaine. Alors que les gens autour de lui tremblaient, s'exclamaient, manifestaient bruyamment leur joie ou leur désapprobation, tout en Harlock demeurait figé. Il était tel un escargot au fond de sa coquille, hermétique à tout son environnement et surtout parfaitement protégé de ses propres sentiments. L'équipage était même parvenu à vouer un culte à sa superbe dureté héroïque. Alors qu'autour de lui on versait des larmes, Harlock, lui, se contentait de fermer l'oeil. Alors qu'on fêtait dignement une victoire au moyen de cris et de chansons paillardes, Harlock, lui, demeurait dans un coin un instant avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers.

Personne ne saurait dire s'il soignait particulièrement cette attitude de détachement ou si elle correspondait vraiment à sa nature profonde.

C'était avec un brin de tristesse et de désappointement que Tochirô le regardait quitter la joie du mess pour s'isoler... il était d'ailleurs le seul à noter son absence dans de telles circonstances. Les autres ne notaient l'absence du Capitaine que lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas sur son fauteuil à la commanderie ou derrière la barre.

* * *

Il se rendit dans la salle d'eau attenante et observa un long moment son reflet dans le miroir. Oui, la vie l'avait marqué, lacéré. D'un geste tremblant, il détacha le cache pour le laisser lentement glisse le long de la joue. Les mèches camouflaient encore l'innommable. C'était là. Placé. Ciblé. Horrible. Creux. Mort. Vide. Brûlé. Et les souvenirs affluaient dans une étreinte douloureuse.

La scène était d'une clareté malgré l'obscurité ambiante dans laquelle elle s'était déroulée.

Il n'y avait vu que des flashes. Puis le sang. Tout ce sang...

Il avait entendu son appel paniqué. La main tendue sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Il serra les dents, soulevant quelques mèches de sa lourde crinière. C'était là. Il ressentit instantanément la douleur aiguë sitôt l'endroit offert à la lumière. Cette blessure était faite pour être camouflée. L'exposer tenait du sacrilège. Même lors de ses (rares) séjours à l'infirmerie personne ne s'était jamais permis de retirer le cache...

Tout ce qui était, de près ou de loin, lié à Maaya tenait du sacré, de l'étouffé, du secret.

Et cet oeil offert avait été le summum du sacrifice. Le rayon ne l'avait, par ailleurs, qu'effleuré - suffisamment pour tuer l'organe mais insuffisamment pour lui percer le crâne.

Un petit sourire vint s'imprimer de manière fugace sur les lèvres pleines du pirate. " _Viens me hanter... viens_." C'était dit sur le ton du défi, une invitation tout à fait indécente mais il ne lui restait plus que cela...

A cet instant, il aurait pu sentir deux bras frêles l'étreindre par derrière. Il les imaginait avec perfection, corps réagissant à l'appel, baissant un instant le regard sur ce fait puis revenant au reflet. Il voulait se perdre. Ce soir. Ce soir ou jamais. Il voulait qu'elle l'aide à décortiquer sa carapace, à lui retirer une à une ses défenses, à faire voler en éclats son armure.

Outre la protection relative qu'offrait cet attirail, tout ceci devenait trop lourd à porter.

Dans une plainte sourde, son oeil épargné croisa ceux, limpides, du reflet de Maaya.

" _Achève-moi. N'en laisse rien_." le défi s'était mué en supplique. Amère.

Et il avait envie d'aller très loin, cette fois. " _Arrache-moi les organes. Et n'oublie surtout pas le coeur_."

Il sourit une nouvelle fois. Les muscles de son visage étaient peu habitués à l'exercice, tirant dans les coins des lèvres.

Il quitta un instant Maaya pour le présent et fit couler l'eau avant de se pencher, de recevoir l'eau dans ses mains jointes puis de la projeter sur son visage, bénéficiant d'un rafraichissement qui, il l'espérait, lui apporterait un court réconfort. Se redressant, il fixa à nouveau l'oeil mort sous les mèches dégoulinantes. " _Je n'ai... pas le droit. Pas le droit_."

Il trouvait son monologue au comble du pathétique.

L'oeil perdu picota désagréablement, tiraillant la peau abimée de part et d'autre. Le tir n'avait fait que l'effleurer, oui... c'en était suffisant. L'histoire aurait très bien pu s'arrêter là.

Dépourvu de son armure, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se rattacher à ses responsabilités, au vaisseau. " _Je dois... pour eux... pour Tochirô_."

Maaya ne lâchait pas prise, le faisant presque suffoquer. Il eut même un haut-le-coeur qui passa comme il était venu.

Il savait que dès qu'il apposerait à nouveau le cache, Maaya s'en irait. Aussi masochiste que cela paraissait, il n'était pas pressé de le remettre en place. Le jeu de regards s'éternisait, tirant avec lui le temps, jouant dans les boucles éternelles, flottant dans l'espace avant de s'arrimer à une planète lointaine.

" _A quoi bon lutter ?... tu as déjà gagné_."

Le regard de Maaya était perdu, fixe. Rien ne s'y reflètait. C'était triste à pleurer. Harlock aurait voulu y lire le bonheur, les instants pillés à la guerre, les paysages terrestres, les champs verdoyants. Il ne lisait rien de tout cela au fond de l'iris clair.

" _Comme moi, tu es morte. Comme moi_..."

Il n'était plus capable d'aimer. Aimer de tout son être. Oh, bien sûr, il restait l'encombrant désir... mais rien n'était semblable à ce qu'il avait perdu.

" _Je vais_..." en souriant. Comme s'il était utile d'annoncer ses attentions à Maaya. Elle faisait partie de lui, qu'il le voulait ou non. Il serra le cache en son poing. " _Sayonara, Maaya_."

D'un geste assuré par la force de l'habitude, il apposa le cache sur l'oeil et le noua fermement. L'image blessée de Maaya disparut presque instantanément. Il y trouva à la fois tristesse et soulagement ; c'était comme s'il venait de se rejouer son enterrement.

* * *

Plus tard, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et se servit un verre puis deux. Il terminait toujours son entrevue avec elle ainsi. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de l'alcool réanimer son corps glacé. " _Ah... je suis donc vivant_..." souriait-il avec ironie.

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait laissé : la vie. Une vie faite de batailles, de combats. Oh, certes, tout ceci le forgeait dur comme de l'acier... mais il lui semblait aussi que sa vie partait en lambeaux, qu'il s'étiolait dans l'espace infini. Il finirait peut-être aussi par devenir de la poussière d'étoile, lui aussi... se mêlant avec un juste équilibre à cet univers qu'il parcourait sans relâche. L'idée l'apaisa un instant.

Le Capitaine s'amusait follement de l'idée qu'on le trouvait séduisant. Bel homme, élancé, racé et grand, doté d'un charisme indéniable, il était capable de faire rosir les joues des femmes d'un seul regard. Bien éméché, les barrières de sa légendaire retenue s'amenuisaient considérablement. Il restait évidemment la réputation terrible qui lui collait à la peau... et qui faisait trembler aussi bien les hommes que les femmes.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait Kei... Kei. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Capitaine pour débusquer le contenu de ses regards. Kei. Il aurait pu s'il l'avait voulu. Mais que pouvait lui offrir l'homme le plus recherché de l'univers ?... Elle valait mieux qu'une nuit de plaisir. Et puis elle avait perdu son père... rôle repris par Harlock et dans lequel il se trouvait piégé.

Kei l'avait toujours impressionné : elle s'était très bien faite à la vie à bord, à la vie de pirate. Elle devait l'être au fond du coeur. Il semblait qu'ils avaient le même sang. Elle était vive et dévouée. Harlock l'aimait beaucoup. Et parfois, dans les instants de faiblesse qu'il s'accordait occasionnellement, le Capitaine laissait dériver ses pensées les plus charnelles sur le corps svelte de la jeune femme, se pinçant durement les lèvres pour faire taire les sons qui le traversaient au moment où il s'abandonnait à un plaisir tout aussi solitaire.

Harlock espérait à la fois que Kei trouve un compagnon jeune et plein d'entrain, autant qu'il souhaitait la garder à bord et la surprotéger sans en avoir l'air. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe et l'ambiguïté du Capitaine lui éclatait souvent en pleine face. Evidemment, elle lui trouvait toujours une panoplie d'excuses, ce qui faisait ricaner les plus intelligents des marins ou faisait grincer des dents d'autres qui la convoitaient. Il y avait un lien indéfectible entre eux, c'était indéniable. Lorsqu'un homme abordait Kei, son regard cherchait l'oeil du Capitaine comme pour avoir son approbation. En général, ce dernier se levait et s'isolait, refusant le contact et mettant à mal n'importe quelle relation naissante. Si Kei devait avoir une relation, ils seraient à trois !...

Kei compris rapidement qu'elle s'était vouée corps et âme au vaisseau, et plus indirectement au Capitaine - sans rien attendre en retour de la part de ce dernier. Il en était ainsi à bord...

La toute-puissance de l'Arcadia n'avait d'équivalent que l'omniprésence du Capitaine.

FIN.


End file.
